mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
St. Louis Galleria
Saint Louis Galleria (or St. Louis Galleria) is a shopping mall in Richmond Heights, Missouri, near St. Louis. It has 4 Anchors, Dillard's, Macy's, Nordstrom and Urban Outfitters. The mall has restaurants, such as Cheesecake Factory, California Pizza Kitchen. Five Guys and Weber Grill. History Originally the site of the Westroads Shopping Center anchored by Stix Baer & Fuller, the property was sold in 1984 to Hycel Properties, which demolished most of the mall (but not the Stix or North Wing which included Walgreens (demolished & now soon to close Mark Shale store) and built the Saint Louis Galleria. Dillard's, which had acquired the Stixchain, expanded the existing location at the same time, while retailer Mark Shale opened a major store. In 1991, the building was expanded south of the Atrium. The Clayton Famous-Barr store (now Macy's) moved to the Galleria and luxury department store Lord & Taylor opened on the south end. The addition also included an emergency electric generator that can supply limited lighting and monitoring functions (but not full operations) during a power failure. The mall receives external electric service from four points. It adopted the enclosed delivery corridor concept (but very little of the actual structure) from the Westroads design. Trucks enter on the south end and exit on the north end. The original loading dock for the Stix store (which remains in operation) is very similar in design to the loading dock at River Roads Mall, another Stix-developed shopping mall. In Late 2002, Cheesecake Factory officially opened to the public. Beginning April 20, 2007, after two incidents between teenagers and rampant shoplifting, anyone under 16 is required to be accompanied by someone at least 21 years old on Fridays and Saturdays after 3 p.m. Around the same time, the Richmond Heights MetroLink station opened a short distance from the mall. The two incidents along with many shoplifting and brawling cases were constantly being blamed on MetroLink, simply due to the spike in the number of such cases at the mall in August 2006 compared to the previous month. This brought fear into St. Louisians about their safety in the mall and caused a decline in Galleria patronage. In 2006, Nordstrom planned to open a store at the mall. In December 2008, Nordstrom said it would delay the opening of the store until 2011 due to the local economy. The recession hit Galleria sales hard in 2008. Jimmy'z and Mark Shale closed. Richmond Heights, which gets half its revenue from sales taxes and for which the Galleria is the largest taxpayer, saw sales-tax receipts drop from $10.1 million in fiscal 2007 to $9.1 million in the fiscal year that ended June 30, 2008. Weber Grill opened on the north side of the mall in Fall 2015. In 2017, the mall was the site of protests after the acquittal of a white police officer in a shooting. There were arrests of 22 people. In June 2018, a customer was stabbed by another customer at the mall. Anchor stores * Dillard's (opened 1955 as Stix, Baer, and Fuller. Became Dillard's in 1984, 330,000 ft²) * Macy's (opened 1991 as Famous-Barr, became Macy's 2006, 265,000 ft²) * Nordstrom (opened September 2011, on site of demolished Lord & Taylor; 143,000 sq. ft) * Urban Outfitters Gallery Videos File:BUSY MEI Roped Hydraulic Elevator @ The St. Louis Galleria Food Court|The Mall Elevator File:Montgomery Vector Elevator @ Macy's, St Louis Galleria Mall|The Macy's Elevator File:Schindler Hydraulic Elevator @ Nordstorm, St. Louis Galleria|The Nordstrom Elevator File:Westinghouse Passenger Elevator @ Dillard's - St Louis Galleria|The Dillard's Elevator File:Schindler Hydraulic Elevator @ Urban Outfitters, St. Louis Galleria Mall|The Urban Outfitters File:Schindler Hydraulic Elevator @ The St. Louis Galleria South Parking|The Parking Garage Elevator Photos Urban Outfitters-1.jpg|Urban Outfitters External Links St. Louis Galleria's Official Website Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in Missouri Category:Brookfield Properties Retail Group Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:Malls that opened in 1984 Category:Dillard's-anchored Malls Category:Former Famous-Barr-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Lord & Taylor-anchored Malls Category:Nordstrom-anchored Malls Category:Urban Outfitters Locations Category:Restoration Hardware Locations